why do i love him
by destinywhite
Summary: when Kaiba and joey are kidnapped by some crazy guy who think'S Kaiba is his long lost wife Katherine.. Joey starts to feel feeling's for kaiba he never knew were there, Secrets are revealded and friendships are broken...


why do i love him... a yugioh fan story

At kaibacorp...

Seto kaiba was in his office on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door. ''Come in! He shouted. The door opended and in the doorway was roland. ''What is it? Kaiba said getting up from his chair. ''Sorry to bother you Mr. Kaiba but we seem to have a visiter and he has requested to speck with you.

''Who is he?

''Hes a short chubby, guy with brown hair and he's wearing a grey top and brown shorts Roland repiled.

''Did he say what he wanted?

''No sir...

''Should i let him in?

Kaiba stared and nodded, turning his back to the wall.

Roland left the room, closing the door behind him.

A few minuets later...

The door opended and in the doorway was the guy, Kaiba crossed his arms and turned toward the guy.

''What can i help you with? He asked.

''I am a very busy man and i dont have time for this so make it fast.

The man smiled and shut the door.

''What's so funny? Kaiba asked frowing.

''I have missed you so much Katherine... The chubby man walked close to Kaiba, ''What the heck do you think you are doing! Kaiba shouted as the man got closer.

Kaiba backed up closer toward the window.

The man stopted in front of kaiba, just staring. ''Who are you? and what do you want.

The man smiled and placed his hand on Kaiba's cheek.

''You don't reamber me? ''That's not very nice honey.

''Don't you reamber me? ''We dated in high school and you told me that you wanted to stay with me forever!

Kaiba stared and pushed the man's hand off his cheek. ''I dont know what your talking about! Kaiba backed up from the wall and made his hand into a fist he was gonna punch the man across the face.

The man saw what he was about to do and grabbed Kaiba's hand, slamming it against the glass window. ''Get your hands off me! Kaiba shouted.

''Katherine! ''You really don't reamber me! ''I'm Jonas! ''We were in love!

''How could you forget all the good times we had!

Kaiba blinked and stared. ''You're crazy! ''I don't know if you noticed but i'm a man! Not a women..

The door to the office slowly creaked open. ''What's going on here! Both Kaiba and Jonas turned toward the door,

It was Joey,

''MUTT! Kaiba shouted.

''What are you guys doing? Joey asked.

''GET OUT! Jonas yelled, ''This is between me and my Katherine!

Joey stared and began to laugh. ''Katherine? ''He think's your a woman!

''Mutt! ''Not now! ''Get this creep off me...

Jonas's breathing began to get faster and scary. ''IS this guy the guy you left me for! Jonas screamed at Kaiba.

''I can not let you love someone other then me!

Jonas turned away from Kaiba and walked up to Joey, A angry expression on his face.

Joey held his hands out in front of Jonas. ''Wow just take it easy pal.. ''Me and Kaiba are you seriours we are both male's... Besides we are rivals! We hate each other.

Jonas reached into his short pockets, pulling out something sharp. ''You will learn not to take my woman away from me!

Jonas stappted the sharp thing into Joey's shoulder.

AHHHH.. Joey yelled.

Joey's vision began to blur and he felt sleepy.

The last thing Joey heard was Kaiba yelling.

Joey closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

chapter 2

Joey opended his eyes to darkness,

He tried to move his arms but found that they were tied above his head.

Joey blinked a few times to get his vision to get use to the blackness

Joey looked around the room,

He was in a small basment,

The basement was dark, the walls were brown and there was a small window in the corner of the room. ''Where am i? He thought. He scanned the room and across from him was a dark figure sitting up against the wall, not moving.

''Is that Jonas? Joey asked himself. ''Cant be... Jonas is bigger than that...

''It look's like the size of Kaiba.

Joey's eyes widended when he finally realized who it was.

The figure was Kaiba!

Joey stuggled against his bonds but it was no use,

He was tied up to well.

Joey heard footsteps behind the door, He immidately closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. The door creaked open, Joey could hear the person breathing very heavily.

Joey's body began to shake in fear... Joey heard the sound of something drop, Whatever it was it was metal,

Joey opended his eyes and saw another figure standing over Kaiba.

''This one has to be Jonas!

Joey closed his eyes again, not wanting Jonas to know that he woken up.

Joey thought.

Kaiba's part.

''Come on Katherine.. ''Open your beautiful blue eyes. Kaiba slowly opended his eyes and saw Jonas inchis away from his face.

''It's aright baby... shhhhhhhh... ''Everythings fine... Jonas placed his hand on Kaiba's cheek, ''It's fine please dont be scared... Jonas turned his head over to Joey, ''Come on you sorry piece of crap wake up! Jonas cruddled over to Joey, slapping him across the face.

MMMMM! Joey screamed through the tape on his mouth. ''What do you have to say to taking my Katherine! Jonas reached for the tape on Joey's mouth. Joey yulped in pain as Jonas removed the tape.

''What do you want from us! Joey yelled.

''You took my Katherine from me! ''How could you do that to me man! ''How would you feel if i took someone away from you!

''Joey shaked his head. ''I didn't take anyone away from you! ''Kaiba isn't your girlfriend Katherine.

''Look over at him!

Jonas turned his head over at Kaiba.

''Does he look like a girl to you! Joey hollered.

''I think she's the most prettiest girl ever... Jonas replied.

Joey sighed...

''Kaiba You alright?

Kaiba nodded and began stuggling to get his arms free.

phew... ''Good he's alright...

''You didn't answer my question you fat giant! ''What do you want with us! Joey questioned.

Jonas just stopted and stared.

''I dont think you should be saying that... Jonas wispeared.. ''If i want to i could hurt your presious girlfriend... Jonas crudled away from Joey and back over to Kaiba.

''Hello again my dear, ''My you have changed alot since ive seen you. ''What's with the big white coat Jonas asked. ''I'm not saying you dont look cute in it... ''It's just that out of all the years we've bean together i dont think you told me that you like to wear big flopy jackets.

Kaiba stopted stuggling and rolled his eyes at Jonas.

Jonas stared angrily at Kaiba.

''Dont you ever roll your eyes at me again! he shouted. ''You and i have bean over this! ''If you do something bad or anything to make me mad you will be punshished. ''We had this talk!

Jonas took a few deep breaths then looked up at kaiba, Making eye contact.

''You know i do miss the old days when we use to play around with each other in my bedroom Katherine.. ''I don't suppose you would want to do that again?

he asked, storking Kaiba's palm.

Joey's eyes widended. ''Jonas listen to me and listen good If you hurt him i will KILL you!

''Kill me?

''Is that what you plan to do to me?

''Well good luck with that when your tied to a wall.. ''Lets see how far you get my friend...

Jonas chuckled.

''I do miss the old days Katherine. ''You and me in the basement together. ''What happend to you.. ''I mean why did you leave me love? ''I thought you were happy... ''I know we had a few fights like which couples dont but you always forgave me for those fights.

Jonas reached into his short pocket and pulled out a blue lighter and a smoke. He lit the smoke and put the lighter back into his pocket.

''You've bean a very bad girl. ''I cant believe you would such a thing!

''Jonas man... Please just let us go... Joey cried. ''You're not thinking stright.

Jonas put his smoke in his mouth and leanded up against the wall.

''I cant do that... Jonas added. ''Me and katherine have bean away from each other for too long! ''I felt like killing myself when i reazlied she was gone...

''I searched everywhere for her until i saw her on the news one night and my life had meaning again.

''Besides Katherine promised me she would always be there helping me with this stupid mental proublem that i have...

Jonas took another puff of his smoke then started talking again.

''You know kid you seem like a very nice kid and i dont want to have to kill you... ''But i just wish you didn't get involved.

''This is between me and Katherine. Jonas sighed, ''Well it looks like there is no more time...

''What do you mean no more time? ''What are you gonna do? Joey wimpered.

''Relax Jonas whispered. ''Nothing yet... Jonas put his smoke back into his mouth and went to sit beside Kaiba.

Joey sat sliently not sure what Jonas was gonna do.

Jonas put his hand on Kaiba's leg. ''I really did miss you... ''I,m just angry that you tried to break your promise! Jonas just angrily.

''YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE HERE FOR ME! Jonas took a few deep breaths then took another puff of his smoke.

''I couldnt stop thinking about this hot body of your's Jonas said as he ran his finger up Kaiba's body.

Kaiba had to do something to get him and joey out of here. ''But how? Kaiba scanned the room trying to find anything that could somehow be used as a weapon. Kaiba looked down at his feet, THEY WEREN'T TIED! Kaiba moved his leg in the perfect place to kick Jonas, when the time was right.

Jonas cruddled up to Kaiba, there face's almost thouching.

1...

2...

3...

MMMM!

Kaiba kicked Jonas right in the stomach, Causing him to slam up against the other brick wall.

''Good job! Joey shouted. ''I guess your not complely useless.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Joey.

Joey started to pull at the ropes around his wrists, ''Dont worry i'll have us out of here in no time,

3 minuets later...

Joey kept pulling at the rope, Then out of the blue the rope came free, He qickly grabbed the rope and threw it on the ground beside him and raced to free Kaiba.

Joey grabbed a tiny piece of the tape on Kaiba's mouth, ''Just warning you this is gonna hurt. Joey closed his eyes and riped off the tape.

ow! Kaiba shouted,

''Sorry... Joey started untieing Kaiba's hands, ''jesus your ropes have more knots in them then mine did.

Kaiba blinked and stared up at Joey.

''Thanks for saving me from Jonas muttered Kaiba.

''Your welcome... ''I couldnt just sit there and watch him touch you... ''How could i do that! ''Just because we dont always get along does'nt mean i want to see something bad hapen to you, He said showing Kaiba a smile.

''How's it going up there Kaiba asked.

''I,m working on it, These knots are very hard to untie,

Kaiba looked over at Jonas, is he moving? Kaiba thought.

Mutt! ''I think Jonas is moving!

Joey turned his head and looked at Jonas, Kaiba had bean right Jonas was begining to wake up,

''Oh no! ''I have to hurry!

''Dont worry about me! Kaiba hollered. ''Just go and get help!

Joey shaked his head and went back to trying to untie the ropes. ''That's not gonna happen i am not leaving you here with this creep, ''Besides I'm sure Mokuba wouldnt be to happy with me if he found out i came back without you...

''JOEY! FOR ONCE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! ''I need you to get out of here and get help! ''You know where i am! ''Just call the police! ''It won't do us any good if he ties you up again! '' DONT WASTE THIS! ''ITS ARE ONLY CHANGE.

Joey's eyes began to water... ''I cant... ''He could kill you!

''Come on puppy dont give me the water works just go!

Joey stood up and looked down at Kaiba..

''Before i go... Joey knelt down and Kissed Kaiba... Joey pulled away from Kaiba.. ''You better be alive when i get back!

Kaiba nodded.

Joey ran out of the basement, up the stairs and out of the house, He was free! ... He was ... free.

Joey stopted running and looked back at the house... ''Dont worry Kaiba! ''I'm comng back for you!

...

...

Chapter 3

back in town..

''Anything? Yugi asked as he turned the gameshop open sign to closed.

''No... Tea said sadly. ''No one has heard anything about the disapprences of Kaiba and Joey.

''What if Kaiba took him somewhere! Tristan spoke up.

''Now why would he do that? Tea asked.

''I dont know Tristan replied. ''But who know's it could have bean what happend...

''That's true.. Yugi said as he went to sit down on the couch.

''But Kaiba's alot of things but a kidnapper isn't one of them.

''What about the pharaoh? ''What has he got to say about all this, Tristan said sitting on the couch with yugi.

''The pharaoh agrees that Kaiba wouldn't do something like ths...

''I just feel bad for Mokuba. ''Alone without his older brother, ''Kaiba's the only one he has...

''I know what you mean tea whispeared,

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

The gang was interepted by loud Knocks on the door.

''I'll get it yugi voluntred.

Yugi walked up to the door, he put his hand on the knob turned it and opended it, ''Hello?

''Anyone out there?

Yugi's eyes widended as he noticed who was standing in the doorway.

''Joey... ''Is that you?

''OH my gosh! ''It is you!

Yugi qickly put his hands around Joey.

''Where have you bean!

''Guys! come here! ''Joey's here!

Both Tristan and Tea came running.

''What happend to you man! Tristan cried as he took Joey into the living room.

''I'll explain in a minuet just let me catch my breath. ''I have bean running all night... ''Hoping HE doesn't find me.

''Who? Everyone asked.

5 minuets later...

''That's the hole story. Joey said as he took a drink from his hot chocolate that Tea brought him.

''So what happend to Kaiba? Yugi asked considered.

''He's still with that creep Jonas! ''And who knows what he's doing to him!

''I'm so glad your'e alright...

''It's getting kinda late... ''Let's get you into bed Joey.. ''You can sleep here tonight.

''Are you guys kidding me! ''I cant sleep knowing Kaiba is still with that creep!

''But Joey there's nothing we can do tonight... Tea exclaimed. ''Beside's look at you! ''You need sleep!

''Dont worry Kaiba's strong.. ''Everything will be fine...

Everyone grabbed there blankets and pillows and began to sleep. All except one.

''Joey layed his head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. ''I can't believe you made me leave you behind Kaiba... ''I should be there with you right now! ''We would at least have each other... But your'e all by your'self... ''I dont care if we had a chance to escape i shouldn't have left you!

''Everyone's gonna think i'm crazy for saying this but i think i... I think i... I think i LOVE you..

Two tears rolled down Joey's face, both landing on the pillow.

That night Both Joey and Kaiba cried themselves to sleep.

...

...

...

chapter 4

It was so good to finally be able to see the sun, Joey got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, Where Yugi, Tristan and Tea were all eating breakfest.

''Hey! sleeply head... Tristan said as he took the last bite of his toast.

''We thought we would let you sleep in a little bit more, ''We know what you're going throught and we just want to be there for you... Tea said flashing Joey a loving smile.

''No... Tea you guys dont know what i'm going through.

Tea's smile faded. ''Oh i'm sorry i was just trying to help.

Joey grabbed a yellow bannana off of the counter and went back to the living room.

''i'm gonna talk to him.. Tristan got up from the table and followed Joey.

''Dude? Is everything alright? Tristan asked considered.

''No DUDE! ''Everything's not alright...

''I'm just so worried about Kaiba, ''That's all..

''May i ask why you are worrying so much about this?

''You guys dont know what happend when i was there with him, ''Watching That asshole putting his hands all over Kaiba just... ''I dont know made me super mad! '' I just felt so uneasy about it watching Jonas put his hands on him, ''Made something in me very mad... And before Kaiba told me to leave him... WE... Well It was mostly me who did it but he didnt stop it... '' I kissed him...

Tristan stood slient as he heard those words come out of His best friend's mouth.

''So you and Kaiba kissed huh?

Joey nodded in slience.

''Your'e scared of me now are'nt you?

Tristan put his hand on Joey's shoulder. ''Of crouse i'm not scared of you, I guess just a little bit shocked that you and Kaiba kissed, But i understand how you feel,

''You love him and i respect that, It might take me a little time to get over the fact that my best friend that i have known for almost all my life is gay, But dont worry this doesn't change are friendship or the way i think of you.

Joey smiled.

''Thanks Tristan.

''You wouldnt mind telling the others that i had to go to Kaibacorp? Would you?

''Of crouse not dude! ''i got your'e back.

Joey ran out of the living room, Opended the door and ran down the road and all the way to kaibacorp.

15 minuets later...

Joey slowly stoptted runnng a lttle ways down the street, but he could see that kaibacorp wasn't to far away.

He took three deep breaths, come on body Kaiba needs me! Joey took off agan running down the road.

When Joey finally reached Kaibacorp he was overwelmed about how many reporters had been there.

''What's going on he thought...

He tapped on one of the reporters shoulder, ''Excuse me for bothering you but can you tell me what's going on here?

The reporter smiled, ''I'll try my best! She said exictily. ''I,m sure everyone has bean watching the news lately and heard about the kidnapping of Seto Kaiba, ''There was a video uploaded to the internet last night.

''What was the video about! Joey yelled.

The reporter looked at him akwardly, Her smile fading.

''Well um i really shouldn't say..

''Please! I need to know!

The reporter looked at him for a moment then sighed. ''Alright son...

She reached into her bag, pulling out a phone with a black case.

It took a her a few moments to find what she was looking but when she did she gave him the phone.

''Before you watch it i just need to say that i hope you aren't close to Seto Kaiba because if you are then i'm turly sorry for what you are about to witness but just reamber you wanted to know.

Joey pressed play on the video. The video had taken place in a basement, ''That's the basement he was holding me and Kaiba He thought, Then the video was showing a few more loactions, a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, Then the scene moved back to the bedroom, the light was turned off.

Flick!

The bedroom light had just turned on, Joey gaspted in horror of what he saw next, It was Kaiba! His hands tied to the bed rim, tape on his mouth and that he was blindfolded, Then the sound of squeeking could be heard in the background, The nosie belonged to a door that had just opended. In the middel of the room was a big dark figure, JONAS! Joey yelled,

''Who? the reporter asked,

''Oh sorry was i talking out loud of dont worrry about it, Joey explained as he went back to watching the video, The next few clips were of the dark figure walkihg closer to the bed.

''Stay away from you...beep... ''I will kill you if you so as touch a hair on his head! Joey thought.

The dark figure approuches the camera and smiles, ''This is for you he says,

''Jonas how clever a voice changer... ''Well i already know who you are and what you look like! So nice try!

The figure backs away from the camera and walks up to a night table, He picks something up and turns to the camera again. ''Watch with caution children its gonna get bloody!

Joey's eyes widend's.. ''What are you gonna do with that? Joey felt fear and angry going through his body.

The screen goes back and all you can hear is breathing and voices,

''I'm sorry love but you've bean bad... ''You hurt me and tried to escape... ''I can't have that ever again! ''This is gonna hurt me for then it's gonna hurt you my dear Katherine... ''I never wanted it to go this far but you wont behave and i'm running out of options,

'' Dont you dare touch me! Kaiba's voice was tiny and hard to hear but Joey could hear perfectly. ''My boyfriend Joey's gonna come back for me and You'll be sorry!

joey couldnt belive is ear's did Kaiba just call him his boyfriend!

''You know darkling i've always had a thing for your'e beautiful blue eyes. ''I want one and you need to hear this... ''When i want something i get it..

The video ended with screams,

Joey couldn't belive what he just watched, He was frozen, He couldn't move, ''What the heck did you do Jonas!

''Hey hon Are you alright?

The reporter waved her hand in his face, ''Come on son,

''What just happend,

The reporter stopted and stared, ''The creep CUTT OUT OF ONE SETO KAIBA'S EYES! The reporter yelled in shock.

''That's like totally messed up, ''I cant' imangine the pain... Joey looked down at the ground.

''Thank you, He said in a soft voice,

''You've bean a big help.

The reporter smiled and went back to join the crowd.

JOEY!

Joey felt two hands on his shoudlers.

''Thank goodness you're alright! Tea shouted. ''We have bean worried about you... ''We know you're going through alot and we just want to see how you're doing.

''Wow! ''That's alot of reporters.

''Joey? What's the matter? Yugi asked worriedly.

''Is there any news on Kaiba yet?

Joey looked up at his friends then back down at the ground, Tristan noticed this.

''What's wrong with you man! ''We want to help you!

''Were all tried of seeing you go through this all alone! ''Now please just tell us what the heck is going on!.

''You want to know what's going on? Joey wispeared. ''Then fine I'll tell you

''There was a video uploaded to the internet last night... ''In the video was Kaiba... ''He looked to be alright.. But then Here's where it gets very bad... Jonas popted up in front of camera, ''This is for you he said holding a knife. ''The there were a few clips of him getting closer to the camera.

Eveyone stood slient as Joey spoke.

''Then the dark figure... Joey paused trying to hold back tears... ''Cutt out Kaiba's eye.

''Oh my god! Tea shouted.

''Please tell me they found this creep already! Tristan cried.

''This guy is messed up!

''I just hope He's still alive. ''Who know's Kaiba could be dead right now!

''How about we go and talk with Mokuba for a little while, since we're here, Yugi offered.

''Poor Mokuba...

''You think he's seen the video?

''I hope not.. ''But i'm sure everyone has seen that video by now...

Joey, Tristan, and tea and Yugi had to push through all the repoters but they finally manged to get to the door, Tristan grabbed the door handel and pulled, Everyone walked in side.

''No one's here Tea said as she scanned the room.

''MOKUBA! ''Are you here! Yugi hollered.

nothing but dead slience.

''MOKUBA! It's us! ''Your'e friends!

''Oh hey guys...

Everyone turned around and there was Mokuba,

He had a blue blanket around his shoulders, He looked like he had bean crying since there were bags under his very red eyes. In his hands was Kaiba's deck.

Tea knelt down in front of him.

''How are you doing? ''I'm so sorry,

''We just wanted to come and see you.

Mokuba's eyes widended in shock when he saw Joey walk up near Tristan.

''Joey! He yelled,

''Your'e safe!

Joey broke out a smile.. Then his smile turned into a frown again.

''What happend to Seto? ''Why didn't he escape with you! Mokuba started to get angry.

''I tried to help him! ''Really! ''I tried to free him but he told me you to leave him and find help!

''I was gonna come see you yesterday but My friends wouldn't let me..

''Did you guys see that video? Mokuba asked tighting his grip on His brother's deck.

''I did. Joey said, ''It was awful.

''Yeah the kidnapper sent us Seto's eye in the main early this morning.

Everyone gaspted,

''They sent you his eye! Tristan shouted.

Mokuba said nothing just nodded,

''Oh my god...

''I hate to say this guy's but you wasting you're time coming here...''Seto's dead.

Mokuba turned his back at them.

''Dont you dare say that! Joey tried to stop himself but couldn't

''I...

Joey bowed his head.

''I...

After all this time of holding it in Joey finally had found the corage to say it.

''I LOVE KAIBA!

Mokuba turned around and just stared at Joey,

''I fell in love with your'e brother Mokuba... ''And Kaiba asked me to leave him was proubaly the worst mistake i have evey made..''But it's done and i can't take back my mistake! ''All i can do is help to get him back.

Everyone stood slient.

''Thank you... Joey for helping me see not to give up! Mokuba's smile came back.

''Let's take this creep down!

''YEAH'' Everyone shouted.

...In the computer lab.

''So all we know by the video is that it's a guy and that he has some wired mental proublem, ''We have tried tracking him because if i saw clearly in the video Seto was wearing his coat, ''We had a loaction this morning and then suddenly dispeared not to long ago but were tying what we can do get the loction back.

''That's good Mouba.

''It would help us alot of you could ty and tell us anything you reamber Joey?

''It would be a big help.

Joey took a few deep breaths,

''Well I me and Tristan were playing a game of turth or dare at Yugi's house,

''It was his turn to ask me and i chose dare,

''The dare was to go to Kaibacorp and challenge Kaiba to a duel.

''But when i had gotton there i heard yelling behind the door but i didn't think anything of it i just took it off as Kaiba in one of his moods again.

''I opended the door and there was this wired kinda chubby dude, Pushing Kaiba up against the wall.

''It wasn't anyone i knew.

''But this dude was completly out of his mind,

''He thought Kaiba was his ex wife or Girlfriend Katherine,

''I dont know why but for some reason Katherine left him and found someone else and the guy had thought that Kaiba left him for me.

''I found that completly insane and i tired to tell the guy no i wasn't and that Kaiba wasn't his girlfriend Katherine.

''But then i get stubbed by something sharp and i wake up in a basement.

''Next thing i knew i had this guy telling me his life story and how Katherine had bean locked up in the same basement and she supposely made him a promise that she would never leave him,

''That's all the information i know.

''Okay well i would advise that we start looking for this Katherine girl...

''ROLAND! Mokuba shouted.

Roland came running.

''What do you need Mr. Mokuba.

''I need you to search for Every girl with the name Katherine! ''I'm pretty sure that if the kidnapper thought my Brother was Katherine that She must look like my brother.

''So sir what do you want me to do? Roland asked nervously,

''Look for Every girl with the name Katherine and any girl who resembles my Brother! Mokuba demanded.

''Right away sir.

''So what should we do now? Tristan asked.

''I'm not sure... ''Maybe you can tell us a little more about the Kidnapper Joey?

''I told you everything i know honest, Joey said as he sat down.

''I wish i knew more, ''The only thing i can think of is His name... Jonas...

''Do you reamber what he was wearing that day he abducted.

''He was wearing a grey shirt and brown shorts, ''And when i say he was chubby i mean it no afence aucally know AFENCE, ''When i walked into Kaiba's office that day i could have sworn that the only thing i could see was Jonas, He looked as if he was about to crush Kaiba to death.

Mokuba started to laugh.

Then Everyone else started to laugh, It was really nice to see Mokuba laugh, ''After all that's happend these last couple of days, ''Dealing with pegasus, And having Kaiba's mind trapped in a virual video game,

''He deserves to be happy.

''MR'Mokuba!

Everyone looked over in the corner of the room and saw Rowland holding a piece's of paper.

''I think we found something sir,

Everyone run up to Rowland,

Rowland gave Mokuba the piece of paper with a girl on it.

''IS this her? Mokuba asked him.

Rowland nodded. ''Her name is Katherine smith she went missing 15 years ago, ''Then 6 years later she suddenly come's back and marries a man named Jonas Michaels.

''Then for some odd reason she was found up dead.

''The police had a word with her parents and they said that Jonas was a strange guy, ''Her parents can confirm that sometimes She would fight with Jonas, ''The fights were so bad that she would have to go and live with her parents for almost a week and once even a month.

''Her parents have said that they think he was abusing her because when she would come and stay with them they would see brusies and cutt marks.

''What do you think Joey? Tristan asked. ''Does that sound like our creepy kidnapper?

Joey smiled and nodded.

''Defenitly, ''Sounds just like him,

Mokuba looked down at the photo of Katherine and gaspted, Not having looked at it yet,

''She look's just like him!

''What!

Everyone looked at the photo and gaspted,

''They could be twins! Yugi said.

''Would it be wired if Kaiba and Katherine were really twins Tristan said begnning to laugh.

''That's not funny! Tristan,

''This is serious Tea replied,

'' um sir? Is there anyway that Kaiba and this Katherine girl could be twins.

''If i may sir...

Rowland grabbed the photo from Mokuba and looked closely at it.

''It defently could be.

''What if Kaiba and Mokuba had a sister they never knew about? ''After all they were sent to a orphange when they were kids, ''What if Kaiba and Mokuba's parents sent Katherine away to a orphange before they sent Kaiba and Mokuba away''

Joey though for a few minuets then he got an ideal.

''Mokuba! Do you have any photos of Kaiba?

''Yeah why? He asked.

''Just go and get one and I'll explain.

''A few minuets later...

In Kaiba's office..

''Here i got this photo, ''But i really don't know why you need it.

Mokuba handed the photo to Joey who placed it on Kaiba's desk.

''Okay guys we have this photo of Kaiba and here pass me the photo of Katherine...

Yugi got up and handed the photo to Joey, Who did the same thing with Katherine photo.

Joey layed both photo's together and took a close look at it,

''I knew it! He shouted.

''What did you find something? Tristan asked.

''Come look at this.

Everyone walked up to the desk and looked down at the photos.

''There the same! Everyone shouted,

The photo's both had Kaiba and Katherine both wearing White jackets and the same black top,

''ON both Katherine and Kaiba's neck was the duel monster's card necklace that had just confirmed it.

''Some how before even Kaiba and Mokuba were sent to the orphange they lived happliy with their parents and their sister Katherine, ''For some reason that i havn't figured out yet, Mokuba you're parents sent Katherine away where another family took her in.

''But there's just one thing wrong with this Joey. ''Mokuba pointed at Katherine's photo.

''If my parent's sent Katherine away before we got adoptive by Gozabur then where did she get that coat!

''Seto told me that there was only be one main coat like that and that coat is the one that Seto wears.

''UH MR. Mokuba if i can interept for a moment.

''What is it Rowland?

''Um sir if you notice here the one that Katherine is wearing is different from Mr. Kaiba. ''Look at the collar and the belt she's wearing.

Mokuba took a better look at the photos, Then he was shocked when he saw what Rowland was trying to show him.

''But how Seto told me that his is the only one created.

''Mr. Kaiba made a few other one's but for i'm not sure why he did this he gave the olds one away and kept the one he has.

''So that explains why Katherine is wearing the same jacket as Seto? You know Joey i hate to say it but you might be right about this hole twin sister thing. ''I see alot of evidence and everything seems to check out.

''I have an ideal! Tristan shouted.

''What is it Tristan?

''Why dont we just go and find Katherine's body and check what photo she has in her duel monster's necklace. ''If she is really your sister shouldn't she have a photo of you and Kaiba?

''That's a good ideal but there's one proublem with that. ''Joey said as he grabbed a few paper's from Rowland.

''If what i said is correct then Katherine would have forgotton about kaiba and mokuba and maybe she threw the necklace away, ''This photo was taken on her birthday and um... ''How old was she when she diead... um oh there. ''It says she was 34.

''It's worth a shot!

''Besides Joey! ''What if she does reamber Kaiba and Mokuba but since she was a kid when she got taken away she doesn't know what happend to them!

''Tristan! Joey said angrily. ''There twins i'm sure Katherine watched TV ive seen a few news programs that have kaiba talking and 'i.m pretty sure if i was Katherine i would wonder why someone on tv look so familar to me! ''Wouldnt you?

''I dont know Joey would i!

''Okay guys that's enough! ''You guys both make good points, ''Maybe it would be nice to see some prove to all this... Besides i think we all need a little time apart,

Joey wanted to say something so badly, Something he had bean keeping in since Kaiba and him were kidnapped. ''He knew that there prouably wouldn't be another change. ''Besides if i'm fighting with Tristann might as well as this out there instead of saying it later. Joey thought.

''SOME TIME APART! ''REALLY YUGI! ''LOOK YOUR'E MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE BUT HAVING TIME APART IS HOW ME AND KAIBA GOT KIDNAPPED. ''IT WAS BECAUSE STUPID TRISTAN DARED ME TO GO TO KAIBA'S AND NOW He's gone...

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME TRISTAN REPLIED'' ''I MESS UP SOMETIME'S JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! AND FROM WHAT YOU SAID I'M SURE THAT CREEP JONAS WOULD HAVE KIDNAPPED YOUR'E BOYRIEND WEATHER YOU WERE THERE OR NOT!

Joey's eyes started to water. ''HOW DARE YOU TRISTAN! ''YOU KNOW I LOVE KAIBA I TOLD YOU THAT AND YOU SAID YOU RESPECTED THAT BUT IF YOUR'E GONNA YELL AT ME ABOUT IT THEN YOU'RE NOT A VERY GOOD FRIEND! ''I DONT NEED THIS FROM A NOBODY LIKE YOU!

Joey got out of Kaiba's office chair, Walked toward the door, opended it and that was that.

''Joey could hear Yugi and tea calling for him to come back before he left, but what he needed most of all right is was to be alone...

chapter 5

It took Joey a little while to finally calm himself down and when he finally did he felt bad for everything he said but as much as he wanted to go back and say sorry he couldn't face his friends right now, He just couldn't

Joey decided instead of going home that he would go and take a little walk through the park, There wasn't that many people but still there was a good amount.

Joey noticed a few people trying to sell things, Some of the things interested him but he didn't have any money since he maxed out his card at Yugi's grandfather's game shop buying powerful cards to improve his shop.

Joey knew it wasn't that safe for him to be walking around town in case Jonas decided to come back for him, After all he knew that the reason he hurt Kaiba was because he had escaped and he thought that if he was there that he would proubably get a worse punshiment then what Kaiba did Maybe Jonas would even consider killing him, Joey had only bean with the guy for one day but what he heard in that video was prove that Jonas didn't care about what kinda pain he had done to his prisoners after al he did murder Katherine.

Joey saw a green bench and he decided to sit on it and rest for a little while after all the events that as happend it seems that life as it out for him at the moment,

''Might as well enjoy myself while i can. He thought.

Joey closed his eyes and laid is head on the bench. He was enjoying the peace and the quiet the park was so nice and peaceful until someone's voice broke him out of his peace.

''Excuse me sir?

Joey opended his eyes and looked up, In front of him was a man, He has black short hair and green eyes, He was wearing a green jacket and brown pants.

Beside the man was a brown basket, Inside were a couple of jackets, water, and what looked to bottles of hair dye.

''Can i help you? Joey asked.

''Well hello sir! Lovely day isn't it! The man said happliy.

''Can i interest you in a one and of a kind Kaibacorp jacket?

''What kind of jacket?

''What Kaibacorp Jacket? Joey shouted.

The man reached into the basket and pulled out a white jacket.

''What do you think? ''I'm selling it for about 100 dollers.

''There's know way! Could that possibly be Kaiba's jacket! ''I mean it looks alot like it the same buttons and the little Kaibacorp symbol near the collar''

''Where did you get this! Joey asked angrily.

The man frowned and crossed his arms.

''It's none of your concern where i got it but do you want to buy it or not!

''NONE OF MY CONCERN! someone is missing and you just happen to have his jacket? Oh yeah that doesn't concern me!

''Tell me right now where you got it and i might not call the police.

The man's expression turned to fear and shock.

''Alright... Alright... ''I'll tell you just please dont call the police i need this job, The man begged.

''There was a man ending into town just a few minuets ago, I had just returned to town after delivrering a few objects to some of my coustomers out of town, I thought well here's my change since my sale's haven't bean great lately i decided why not ask this guy if he wanted to buy somethinmg, Then out of nowhere he throws this jacket at me,

''Did the man say anything? Joey yellled, Grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

''Please sir... ''All i can reamber is another man voice saying dont worry about this he won't be needing it where he's going?

''Please i dont know anything else, ''Just let me go, the man pleeded.

Joey took a few breaths and releashed the man.

''I want the jacket! Joey cried, ''It's concersidered to be evidence!

Joey grabbed Kaiba's coat from the man and began to walk away.

''WAIT A MINUET! ''THAT JACKET BELONGS TO ME NOW! ''IF YOU WANT IT YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!

Joey turned back around and faced the man, Never in his life had Joey felt as much anger as he felt right now,

''BACK OFF! ''MY BOYFRIEND'S LIFE IS IN DANGER! ''MARK MY WORDS PAL IF KAIBA TURNS UP DEAD! ''I'M GONNA COME BACK HERE AND KILL YOU!

''THAT'S A PROMISE AND DON'T GO HOME AND THINK IT'S A JOKE I AM DEAD SERIOUS! ''I HAVE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS FOR ANYONE AND I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO KILL ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE BUT LIKE PEOPLE SAY THERE'S ALWAYS A CHANGE IN LIFE TO TRY SOMETHING NEW!

The man's eyes widended.

''DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! Joey screamed at the sale's man.

He nodded and out of nowhere he fainted,

Chapter 5

''KAIBA'S PRO''

I slowly opended my good eye and looked around the area, ''Why am i outside? he thought.

Kaiba slowly tried to open his eyes but a jolt of pain from his other eye stoppted him.

''I'm sorry Kaiba but i think it would be better if you kept your'e eyes closed for this part, Beside's it would be more fun if you can see what's about to happen to you.

Kaiba didn't regonize the voice.

''WHO'S THERE? he shouted.

No one answer he could only hear slience

HA HA HA HA HA.

''That's right kaiba you dont know who i am? ''But i know who you are.

''You know it's a real shame that Jonas cutt out one of your eyes, ''I was really enjoying to see your face in pain while i kill you. ''But you belonged to him and he gave you what you derseved.

''I cant imangine that pain, ''Like i'm sure it hurt like hell!

''Why are you acting like this is a game! Kaiba shouted.

''Do to me what you will but leave Joey alone...

''Joey? ''You mean Joey wheeler? ''Oh yeah he was the other one that Jonas manged to capture and let escape! ''But don't worrie he got what he deserved for letting you're little friend go...

What was gonna happen to me? Kaiba thought, Deep inside he was scared but he couldn't show his kidnapper weakeness, No matter how much pain Kaiba was in He made a promise to Joey to stay alive.

''You know i'm rather disapointed in you Kaiba... ''You think of you're self as a big shot, ''I thought you would be more fun but this is a let down. ''Really.

''I guess i should just get this over with,

Kaiba heard the sound of something sharp and footsteps.

''He wasn't gonna let this creeper kill him without a expernation he wouldn't be able to be at peace without knowing the reason's behind this guy's actions''

''Wait! Before you kill me dont you think i deserve to know why you did this to me! ''I think i deserve that much.

Kaiba could no longer hear the footsteps.

Ummmmmm... ''I guess you are right, ''I do think you Deserve that much.

''Well i guess i should start from the beginning. ''My name is Carter Smith. ''I am the older brother of Jonas Smith your kidnapper...

''When we were kids i tried to shelid my younger brother from everyone who was gonna hurt him, The bullies at his school, are parents, One day Jonas met Katherine Kaiba...

Kaiba was shocked, Had he really just heard that correctly..

''Kaiba?

''Yes Kaiba you and your'e brother had a twin sister named Katherine, ''I am truely shocked that you and Katherine never met each other i mean you guys look exaclty the same how could you not notice that someone looked like you, ''No a fence but i think you're stupid for not noticing but that no longer matters.

''Anyway back to the story. Jonas went crazy for you're sister, He was so happy to have met someone as nice and pretty as Katherine, But i knew that something bad was gonna happen, I had a bad feeling about Katherine, I tried my best to watch out for him when he was with her but one day i couldn't hold it in anymore and i confronted her about it, I told her to stay away from Jonas... And she agreed she didnt't like that i followed her around all the time so i told her if she would stay away from Jonas that i would stop stalking her and she listened.

''But one day Jonas found out what i had done and we got into a big fight, He wouldn't talk to me for a entire 2 weeks, I know he felt heart broken but did i feel bad for him, Well of crouse i did but i also felt proud i had just saved my brother from anymore pain.

Then fast forward 5 years later, I got a call from Jonas telling me that are parents had passed away and that he wanted to know if we could hang out and grab a drink or something i felt very happy! This was the best day of my life it took 5 years but my brother finally talked to me again.

''I met up with Jonas at the coffe shop and i saw him walk in but i was shocked and angry when i saw who he was with. ''He was holding hands with Katherine.

''Hey bro! He said happliy..

''I would like you to meet my lovely wife katherine...

I was so angry i had no words, Or i did have words but they were not words that should have be used in public.

''Oh wife? ''Why wasn't i invited?

''You know the reason! Jonas screamed at me.

''That was the first time Jonas has every yelled at me even when i broke him and Katherine up in first grade he still didn't yell at me. ''Katherine was destorying my brother and i couldn't let that happen! I just couldn't.

''So late that night i followed Jonas and Katherine home and i saw what Jonas was doing to Katherine, Abusing and beating her, ''This made me feel joy.. ''My brother was finally himself again... I wanted my brother to stay like this forever! ..He would be just like his older brother so i broke into the house and broke into the basement that Jonas was keeping her locked up and i made her suffer... I stabbed her slowly... She got what she deserved...

''But after that moment i had to go into hiding, But jonas wouldn't let me leave him again so i took hiding in his house, Then we were watching tv and he someone found you Kaiba... I guess finding Katherine dead in the basement was to much for him and he got in his head that you were Katherine since of crouse you both looked the same... I wasn't gonna let Him suffer again so i did what i had to and helped him kidnap you and your'e friend, Of crouse i didn't show myself to you but i was there.

''There you go Kaiba That's my story... Now i dont suppose you are done talking so i can give you the same fate as you're younger sister..

Kaiba began to hear the footsteps again..''This is not where it ends i won't alow it...

''WAIT! Kaiba yelled putting out his hand in front of him.

''You just said you didn't want to cause you're brother pain right... ''Wouldn't he feel pain again if you kill me?

''You know i hate when you're right Kaiba... ''But it doesn't matter Jonas will understand that i did this to protect him...

''You didn't do this for anyone but you're self Carter and you know that... Kaiba said soflty as he layed his head against a brick wall, It felt familar.. But he still wasn't sure where he was... He needed to feel something else.

''How dare you! Carter yelled,

Kaiba felt the tip of a sharp object on his neck, It was cold and Kaiba could feel the tip almost about to rip his skin.

''What i did was to protect my brother! ''We went through a lot as kids! ''Jonas was born with a mental proublem and my parents didn't do anything to help! ''They were scared and disapointed with the child they had given birth to! ''They called Jonas the Devil child! ''But i protected him! ''I knew there wasn't anything i could have done to help him! ''I knew what was gonna happen if i wasn't there for him! ''I did what i had to! ''And i dont recret Killing Katherine and i won't regret killing you!

''Carter?

''What are you doing to Katherine?

Kaiba recgonized this voice belonging to Jonas.

''Jonas! Shouted Carter, ''What are you doing! ''I told you to stay in the car while i deal with something!

''What are you doing Carter! ''Tell me now! ''I heard everything you said! ''How could you kill? I mean i dont understand how is Katherine dead when she's right there... Jonas pointed at Kaiba..

''Listen to me bro nothing's wrong okay? ''I just need to deal with Katherine alright... ''Everything's fine.

''Stop lieing to you're brother Carter tell him the turth. ''You havnt protected your brother you have just ruined his life because you were jelous!

''Jonas! Kaiba yelled, ''Can you hear me? ''You've bean lied to your entire life! ''Carter was never protecting you! ''He tricked you! ''He murdered Katherine! ''Listen closely... To what i am about to say...

''Kaiba If you say anything else i will cutt you're throat... Kaiba could feel the Knife getting tighter on his neck, He had to lean his head more to avoid the knife cutting him.

''Stop! Carter! ''Let her speck! Jonas yelled.

''But... He... i mean she... is just telling lies!

''Carter if you are really trying to protect me then let her speck... ''I want to hear this and if you dont i will never forgive you... ''Is that what you want?

''Fine...

Kaiba felt the knife pull away from his neck,

''cough''

''cough''

Kaiba didn't feel good, His head pounded and he felt sick, Kaiba qickly leanded forward and voimited all over the ground, Mostly blood came out.. Kaiba was pretty sure that the knife had cutt him, Kaiba moved his hand on his neck and felt liquid rolling down his neck and on his shirt... He had bean cutt really badly...

''Kaiba! Carter shouted...

''Come on you stupid... ''Open you're eyes! ''You can't do this! ''I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! ''THIS IS TOO FAST OF A DEATH!

''Carter... ''So it is ture... ''You killed Katherine! ''I knew it! ''Something about this Katherine didn't seem right... ''YOU LIED TO ME! Jonas shouted.

''You Got me to forgive you!

''Who is this?

''What? Carter asked in confushed.

''IF this isn't Katherine then who is she?

''Alright bro... i Won't lie anymore... ''The person you have bean with this entire time was Seto Kaiba... Katherine's older brother...

Jona's body felt numb.. ''He couldn't move he felt horrified for what he had done... The image of Katherine in Jonas mind at faded and he could no longer see Kaiba as Katherine anymore... ''He saw Kaiba not Katherine..

''I'm so sorry! ''I didn't know what i was doing to you! ''I just wanted Katherine back i loved her so much...

Kaiba... Coughed out a little more blood but before slipping into darkness he was able to say one last thing...

''You locked her up in you're basement. Abused and beat her... ''That is not a sigh of love...

cough

cough

''I promise you that if i survive this you will all pay for killing my sister and toutering me and Hurting Joey...

Kaiba's breathing slowly stopted and his body went limp...

''You won't survive this! Carter picked up the knife again and was gonna stab Kaiba until someone stoppted him..

''You will not hurt him! Carter turned around and saw Joey, Mokuba, yugi, Tristan, tea and A few of Kaiba's workers.

''Put the weapon down sir! ''If you refuse i will have no choice but to shoot one of Kaiba's workers said as they held a gun at Carter and Jonas.

Carter growled then dropted the knife, The workers surrounded Carter and Jonas.. Don't move Roland shouted holding Carter and Jonas at gunpoint.

Joey run up to Kaiba, holding him in his arms...

''Seto? ''Come on speck to me... Joey noticed that Kaiba's neck was bleeding alot...

''CALL 911! NOW! he shouted...

Mokuba ran up to Joey's side. Tear's began to fall from Mokuba's eyes he couldn't belive this was how it was gonna end...

Joey put his hand up to the cutt on Kaiba's neck and held it trying to make it stop breathing...

Joey began to cry, He couldn't belive how much pain Kaiba was in, Kaiba's arms were covered in brusies and cutts, His face was worse, He was missing a eye and on his good eye he had a black eye, His hair was messed up and had small amounts of blood in it, they had hurt his love and he was gonna make sure that they would get what they deserved but right now Joey had to worrie about Kaiba.

''Kaiba? Come on pal... You promised me you were gonna live! ''Come on! ''Seto Kaiba doesn't break promise's ''Please! Joey shouted.. ''I LOVE YOU! ''YOU NEED TO LIVE! ''I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!

Joey slowly felt movement from Kaiba, He looked up at Kaiba, His good eye was trying to open but was having trouble... ''Dont open you're eye just rest!

''Joey... Kaiba wispered... ''I love you to.. ''I know i promised you that i will not give up but it looks like my hope has run out... Kaiba smiled and looked up at his younger brother, ''you're in charge of Kaibacorp now little brother... ''I know you will do a great job! Kaiba laughed and smiled at his Mokuba.

''Seto? ''Please... ''You can't leave me!

''Seto! ''Come on Dont do this! ''You're gonna live!

''Kaiba smiled and shaked his head. ''You were always a beliver! ''Oh and before i forget Mokuba i want you to run Kaibacorp with Joey... ''Do you think you can handel that Joey? Kaiba asked smirking..

''Of crouse... ''But! Kaiba please! ''You're stronger then that! ''I Know you wil survive this!

''Joey do me a favour?

''Sure what?

''Find... My jacket... look... in the... pockets... you will find something that... i ... want... to ...give ... you...

Joey qickly reached in his jean pockets and pulled out a blue and yellow ring... He grabbed Kaiba's finger and slipped the ring on it... Joey gave a smile to Kaiba even though he knew Kaiba wouldn't be able to see what he had just done...

''I guess this make's me Joey Kaiba? Huh...

''Kaiba made one more attempt to smile until kaiba's body finally stoppted moving... Joey wasn't gonna let this happen! he grabbed Kaiba's body and ran down the street.

''JOEY! His friend's shouted.

''Where are you going!

''I'm not gonna let him go!

...

...

The end...

tune in for my next story... i won't let go...

Hope you guy's liked it...


End file.
